Richard Tyler and the Half-Blood Prince
parody of the 2009 film, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" cast * Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Ron Weasley: Harvey Hinkle (sabrina the animated series) * Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the animated series) * Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) * Minerva McGonagall: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Horace Slughorn: ??? * Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Filius Flitwick: Nanny McPhee (Nanny McPhee) * Poppy Pomfrey: ??? *Argus Filch: scar (the lion king) *Remus Lupin: Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) * Nymphadora Tonks: Juliet (Romeo and Juliet) * Arthur Weasley: Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Molly Weasley: Violet (Tom and Jerry's giant adventure) * Fred Weasley: Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * George Weasley: Jack Bradley (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) * Lily Potter: Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster) * 11 year old Tom Riddle: 10-year-old Michael Myers (Halloween, 2007) * 16 year old Tom Riddle: Henry Evans (The Good Son) * Bellatrix Lestrange: Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Peter Pettigrew: ??? * Narcissa Malfoy: ??? * Amycus Carrow: ??? * Alecto Carrow: ??? * Fenrir Greyback: ??? * Thorfinn Rowle: ??? * Young Lucius Malfoy: himself * Katie Bell: ??? * Lavender Brown: ??? * Seamus Finnigan: ??? * Neville Longbottom: Fievel Mousewitz (an American tail) * Cormac McLaggen: ??? * Parvati Patil: Katie (total drama island) * Padma Patil: Sadie (total drama island) * Demelza Robins: ??? * Dean Thomas: ??? * Romilda Vane: ??? * Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Nigel Wolpert: ??? * Other Gryffindor students: Cavin (Adventures of Gummi Bears), Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin), Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Leanne: ??? * Other Hufflepuff Students: PJ (Goof Troop), Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket), Princess Calla (Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Luna Lovegood: Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Cho Chang: Misty (Pokemon) * Marcus Belby: ??? *Other Ravenclaw Students: Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck), Sunni Gummi (Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Vincent Crabbe: Terrence (foster's home for imaginary friends) * Flora Carrow: ??? * Hestia Carrow: ??? * Gregory Goyle: Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) * Draco Malfoy: Sid (Toy Story) * Pansy Parkinson: Trixie Tang (Fairly OddParents) * Blaise Zanini: ??? *Other Slytherin Students: Rhoda Penmark (The Bad Seed), Prince Yuki Fan Club (Fruits Basket), Iris (Pokemon Black and White), Princess Marie (Adventures of Gummi Bears) *Slytherin girl with short hair at Start of Term 1996: Gem Stone (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Friend of Katie Bell: ??? * Other Hogwarts Students: Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6), Kat Harvey (Casper), Violet Parr (The Incredibles), Carol Anne Freeling (Poltergeist 3), Rapunzel (Tangled), Ted (The Lorax 2012), Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Shoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptors), Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 2) *Amelia Bones: ??? *Barnabas Cuffe: ??? *Eldred Worple: ??? *Goblins: Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Garrick Ollivander: ??? *Sanguini: Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvani) *Skinny Kid: Joe Kido (Digimon Adventure) *Waiter: Cilan (Pokemon best wishes) *Witch: Serena/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Wendy Slinkhard: ??? *Yak Man Daily Prophet: ??? *Mrs Cole: ??? *London office workers: Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Sofie: ??? *unnamed orphan: Penny (The Rescuers) *Waitress: Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Muggles: Mr and Mrs Wormwood, Michael Wormwood (Matilda) *Fang: Domestic Dog *Hedwig: Snowy Owl *Crookshanks: Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series). *Pigwigeon: ??? *Mrs Norris: Domestic Cat *Owls: Various birds Dedication *This movie spoof is Dedicated the the loving memory of Robert Knox (1990-2008) Gallery Richard Tyler and the Sorcerer's Stone.jpeg|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina animated series).jpeg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley Sabrina's Pet Cat, Salem, is at work..png|Salem as Crookshanks Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger The Pagemaster (Pagemaster).jpeg|The Pagemaster as Albus Dumbledore Sad Robyn starling.jpeg|Robyn Starling as Ginny Weasley Vlad masters with Maddie.jpeg|Vladmir "Vlad" Masters as Professor Severus Snape Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans as 16-year-old Tom Riddle Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs Category:Romance Movie Spoof Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Movie Spoofs